


In Charge Here

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve reminds Davina who holds the power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge Here

**Author's Note:**

> Take place right after "The Big Uneasy," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #3 'Authority.'

Monique had just stormed out of the lycée, angry with Davina’s success at reviving the dead roses, when Davina heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw Genevieve standing before her.

“I take it you’ve learned your lesson” said Genevieve.

“If the lesson was you’re a total bitch, then yes” said Davina, still angry and embarrassed about the way she’d been treated at the Feast of the Blessings earlier that night.

Genevieve laughed. “I see you’ve gotten your feistiness back” she said. Then, walking towards the younger witch until their noses were practically touching, she said “I’m glad. I like you better with a little fire in you.” She leaned forward and kissed Davina on the lips.

Davina pulled away. “What are you doing?” she asked, shocked. Genevieve was her teacher.

“Don’t fight me on this, Davina” said Genevieve. “I’m the one in charge here.”

Davina swallowed the lump in her throat as Genevieve began kissing her again. As they kissed Genevieve reached behind Davina and unzipped her dress. She then took one of Davina’s hands in her own and guided it to her back, which Davina took as an indicator that she should unzip the redhead’s dress.

After a few minutes, Genevieve pulled away from Davina’s lips. She sat down on the table and laid back, her legs hanging off the table’s edge. “Let’s see if you’re as good in the bedroom as you are at magic” she said, guiding Davina to the spot between her legs.


End file.
